The present invention relates to a shaft set for golf clubs and to a club set including the same.
The wood clubs include plural golf clubs ranging from drivers to fairway woods such as the brassie and the spoon, and are formed differently from one another in club length and loft angle so as to provide various driving distances differing depending on the club number. Such a golf club set preferably makes the golfer feel less difference among the club numbers in the actual swing and enables the golfer to swing in the same stance.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-9728 describes the following technique. Specifically, with a focus on differences in the amount of toe down among the members of a golf club set allowing the same head speed, a toe down ratio is set at an almost constant value between each two wood golf clubs of adjacent numbers of a wood golf club set composed of plural wood golf clubs allowing the same head speed. This publication also states that the technique reduces the difference in swing feel among the clubs of adjacent numbers, and also that the technique allows the golfer to swing in the same stance.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-144588 states that a sum of vibration frequencies at a tip portion and a rear end portion of a golf club shaft is determined in relation with order of the club number in order to harmonize stiffness that a person actually feels of the shafts of the different golf club numbers.